Curtis Kramer
Christopher Curtis Kramer, known better as Curtis Kramer, is one of the supporting atagonists of the Disney animated motion picture Jim and Ryan and the Disney Channel animated series The Jim and Ryan Chronicles. He is the love interest of Ellen Herman. Background Personality Curtis is portrayed as a pessimistic, criminally minded and insane, while intelligent, friendly and creative pre-teenage boy. As a means to beat boredom, he devises outrageous activities throughout their afternoons, often participating in activities like excavation, demolition in empty fields, and many other things criminal. The most notable trait is his enduring criminal mind, along with his insane demeanor he always strives to uphold. He has no friends that is, until he met Ellen Herman, who found her practical pranks on her brothers "awesome and incredibly funny". For example; dropping a bunch of soda cans on strings as a burglar alarm, spraying them for hours with water shotguns, sneaking to a nightclub; all of which has annoyed his brothers or sometimes immediately or almost got Curtis arrested. Even someone like Denise Lee, Ellen's best friend, will otherwise be objective to all that, regularly tries to talk them out of torturing her brothers, and he would sometimes agree, like one time, he attended their family's fishing trip. Curtis has shown his kindness sometimes times. Like for Anneliese's birthday, he helped Jim and Ryan create a beautiful fountain beside her pool. Another was when he joined Jim's mission to help Isaac Urdang find his missing glasses. There are many instances Curtis has openly shown exasperation that can be listed, there have been many times he was well and truly enraged. The most noted was on the day of the Spring Equinox when Denise refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment when he needed he was forced to settle with the work that he was forced to do because he was in jail and he arrogantly tried to get out of it, Denise refused to get him out and coincidentally, Ellen was grounded at the same time, he resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage, refusing to believe her. Another time was when Ellen tried to restore their romantic relationship, (which she had ruined in the first place), and only made matters worse. Having enough, Curtis yelled at her, then furiously disowned her as his girlfriend, which hurt Ellen deeply, and as a result, she fell into depression. Physical Appearance Curtis is a slightly slender boy with green eyes and dirty blonde hair in a bowl cut. He wears a gray shirt and a yellowish green short sleeved button down shirt unbuttoned, blue jeans with a black belt and black tennis shoes. In the Winter, he layers a striped gray and red neckline sweater with dark green trimming and cuffs, while his winter wear consists of a gray jacket with white buttons, both black snow pants and boots, dark gray gloves, a gray stocking cap, and a dark brown scarf. For swimming, his swimwear is a yellowish green pair of swimming trunks with white lining sported with black sandals. When he plays basketball, he wears a blood red and black tank top with the black mostly at the bottom of the top, short blood red and black shorts, black cleats and orange socks. His pajamas are a plaid yellowish green pajama jacket and matching pajama pants with a white collar and buttons. Trivia TBA Gallery See them here. Relationships See them here. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Jim and Ryan Chronicles Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Only Children Category:Antagonists Category:Lovers Category:Pre-teens Category:Characters who were arrested Category:Anti-Heroes